megamanexerpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Program Advance
A Program Advance is a powerful attack or effect that is obtained by combining several Battlechips into one, more powerful Battlechip. This fusion is temporary, and lasts only for the duration of the Program Advance. For full Program Advance rules, check out the Rules section. AlloyBody Ingredients: StoneBody, IronBody, MetalBody Effect: The user is coated with the same metal as MetalPanels are made of and gains Green Invincibility. Their speed is non-existent and they cannot perform ANY physical action. AirShoes and FloatShoes effects are canceled while this Program Advance is active. Lasts until new chips are slotted in, or until the user chooses to end the effect. Can’t be reactivated once deactivated. Usage: One use only Damage: N/A Type: None BambooCage Ingredients: SideBamboo1, SideBamboo2, SideBamboo3 Effect: The user summons six portals behind and in front of the enemy, where they each launch a bamboo lance that hits for High. The portals fire in a * pattern, with the victim being in the center and the portals being on the edges. The bamboo lances are all fired simultaneously the moment the portals are summoned. Usage: One use only Damage: High per lance Type: Wood BodyGuard Ingredients: AntiDamage, AntiNavi, Murasama Effect: The user disappears to avoid a single attack, replacing themself with a plushie that vaguely resembles them. The user then reappears as a total of fifteen ninja shuriken begin to rain down on the user's foe(s). The shuriken fall for three turns at a rate of five per turn. Like the AntiChips, this can be set as a trap, then activated at any point after that. Overrides any previously set AntiChip traps, and is overridden by any newly set AntiChip traps. Although this Program Advance is Stealth-type, it cannot be pierced by Cursor-type attacks. Only attacks that specifically bypass BodyGuard can prevent the effects of this PA. Usage: One use only Damage: High per shuriken Type: Stealth, Sword Boxer1 (Also known as FlameBoxer1) Ingredients: FireHit1 ×3 Effects: The user's fists are encased in flame and the user is able to deal ten flame punches before the PA ends, all in a single turn if so desired. If the user does not deal ten punches within eight posts of using the PA, the PA will end. Usage: Reusable until ten punches are thrown or eight posts have passed Damage: Low per punch Type: Fire Boxer2 (Also known as FlameBoxer2) Ingredients: FireHit2 ×3 Effects: The user's fists are encased in flame and the user is able to deal twelve flame punches before the PA ends, all in a single turn if so desired. If the user does not deal twelve punches within eight posts of using the PA, the PA will end. Usage: Reusable until twelve punches are thrown or eight posts have passed Damage: Low per punch Type: Fire Boxer3 (Also known as FlameBoxer3) Ingredients: FireHit3 ×3 Effects: The user's fists are encased in flame and the user is able to deal fourteen flame punches before the PA ends, all in a single turn if so desired. If the user does not deal fourteen punches within eight posts of using the PA, the PA will end. Usage: Reusable until fourteen punches are thrown or eight posts have passed Damage: Low per punch Type: Fire CactusDance1 Ingredients: CactusBall1 ×3 Effects: Seven CactusBalls fall from the sky. Unlike the CactusBall series, these balls do not bounce. They will fall on the enemy's current position. Usage: One use only Damage: Low per CactusBall Type: Wood CactusDance2 Ingredients: CactusBall2 ×3 Effects: Ten CactusBalls fall from the sky. Unlike the CactusBall series, these balls do not bounce. They will fall on the enemy's current position. Usage: One use only Damage: Moderate per CactusBall Type: Wood CactusDance3 Ingredients: CactusBall3 ×3 Effects: Thirteen CactusBalls fall from the sky. Unlike the CactusBall series, these balls do not bounce. They will fall on the enemy's current position. Usage: One use only Damage: Moderate per CactusBall (more than CactusDance2) Type: Wood Checkmate A Ingredients: Pawn, Pawn, Knight Effects: The user summons two Pawns in front of him, which warp in front of and behind a target, slashing once for Fair each. Then a Knight falls from above, crushing the target for Incredible. Usage: One use only Damage: Fair per slash (Pawns) plus Incredible (Knight) Type: Obstacle, Sword (Pawns); Obstacle, Breaking (Knight) Checkmate B Ingredients: Rook, Rook, Rook, Knight Effects: The user summons three Rooks, on both sides of the target and behind them, while also summoning a Knight 2 panels in front of the target. The chess pieces simultaneously crush the target by slamming into them from four directions, doing High damage per Rook and Incredible damage for the Knight. Usage: One use only Damage: High ×3 (Rooks) plus Incredible (Knight) Type: Obstacle, Breaking Checkmate C Ingredients: Pawn, Pawn, Rook, Rook, Knight Effects: The user summons two Pawns and two Rooks, which teleport to all four sides of a target (front, back, left, right). Which pieces end up where is decided by the user. The Pawns each slash twice, with each slash doing Fair damage, before the Rooks crush the target for Very High each. Then a Knight falls down from above, crushing the target for Incredible. Usage: One use only Damage: Fair per slash (Pawns) plus Very High ×2 (Rooks) plus Incredible (Knight) Type: Obstacle, Sword (Pawns); Obstacle, Breaking (Rooks and Knight) CornFiesta Ingredients: CornShot1 ×3 or CornShot2 ×3 or CornShot3 ×3 Effects: The user's hand is covered with a CornShot gun, and eight kernels are fired semi-randomly at and around a given target. About half of the shots will aim at the panel the actual target is on. Each shot creates a GrassPanel on the panel it hits, even if it doesn't hit its target. Usage: One use only Damage: Fair per kernel Type: Wood DarkMessiah Ingredients: BugBomb, any DarkChip, Bass or BassAnomaly Effects: Bass is summoned, riding on Gospel. The latter fires his GospelBreath (typeless version) in a powerful blast of energy that damages an extremely wide area. The former then leaps up, charges energy into his fist, and performs a powerful punch known as EarthBreaker on the nearest target. The EarthBreaker spreads one panel to either side of where it hits as well, even if the target dodges, and all three panels it hits are broken or, if already occupied, cracked. The DarkChip ingredient in this PA is counted as used (counter goes up by one and the chip is lost). Usage: One use only Damage: Unimaginable per hit Type: Breaking (both parts), EarthShattering (EarthBreaker) DestroyPulse Ingredients: ElecPulse1, ElecPulse2, ElecPulse3 Effects: A powerful wave of electricity is fired in a cone shape, much like the ElecPulse chips. This wave of electricity, however, pierces Stealth-type defenses and paralyzes the target for two turns. Usage: One use only Damage: Incredible Type: Elec, Cursor EndlessCurse (Also known as EverCurse or BigCurse) Ingredients: CurseShield1, CurseShield2, CurseShield3 Effects: The user summons an extra-large, black Dominerd, not unlike the CurseShield chips use. This Dominerd can be used to block one non-Breaking attack, at which point it immediately splits into 15 normal-sized Dominerds that are also black. These black Dominerds attack friend and foe alike, flying up to their targets at high speed. No more than 3 Dominerds can target a single Navi. If there are less than 5 Navis on the field other than the user, the leftover Dominerds just attack each other or something. The user does NOT have full control over who the Dominerds attack--at least one Dominerd will be sent after each Navi on the field other than the user, and they should be split fairly between friend and foe. That is to say, if the user has more allies than opponents, more Dominerds will target allies than opponents, whereas if the user has more opponents than allies, more Dominerds will target opponents. If there SOMEHOW manages to be more than 15 other Navis in the current battle, each Dominerd attacks one Navi, and the luckier of the Navis in said clusterfuck don't get attacked at all. Usage: One use only Damage: Incredible per Dominerd Type: None EvilCut Ingredients: StepSword, PaladinSword, StepCross Effects: The user teleports to a point within ten feet of a target, then unleashes a quick flurry of slashes upon said target. The slashes performed are, in any order, a 3-panel-wide slash, a 3-panel-long slash, and a cross-slash that hits the panel in front of the user and the four panels diagonally adjacent, with the center panel being hit a total of four times by these slashes. The user can perform two of these slashes at once by using both hands, or simply use them one after another. After performing all three (sort of four) slashes, the user teleports back where they came from. The user is NOT invulnerable during use of this PA, and the teleportation effect CANNOT be used to dodge attacks. Usage: One use only Damage: Very High per slash Type: Sword GaiaQuake Ingredients: Quake3, GodStone, any Stage chip Effects: The user leaps into the air and forms a massive weight over their feet, complete with "1 Ton" label. They then slam down onto an enemy to deal Incredible damage. The landing, whether it hits or misses its target, sends a shockwave through the ground that rapidly pulses out from the user's landing point to cross over the entire field, dealing High damage as well as changing the stage to the same stage as the chip used for this PA. The shockwave also takes on the type of the Stage chip used (e.g., GrassStage causes the shockwave to be Wood-type). DarkStage cannot be used in this PA, but Geddon chips are perfectly valid. Usage: One use only Damage: Incredible (stamp); High (shockwave) Type: Breaking (stamp); same as Stage chip (shockwave) GalaticGod Ingredients: RedSun, BlueMoon, BigHook or MeteorKnuckle Effects: The collosal Duo appears in his battle body, holding RedSun in one hand and BlueMoon in the other. He then fires a large beam from BlueMoon while also throwing RedSun at the ground. If the BlueMoon's laser or the thrown RedSun hits a Navi or Obstacle, Massive damage is dealt. If either one fails to hit a Navi or Obstacle, a powerful, 3x3-panel explosion occurs at the point of impact, breaking all the panels it crosses that aren't already occupied and dealing Truly Incredible damage to anything within that range. The explosion will NOT occur if the main attack hits something other than a panel. If both the thrown RedSun AND the laser from BlueMoon hit the SAME target, said target suffers Unimaginable damage, not Massive ×2. Usage: One use only Damage: Massive (direct hit); Truly Incredible (explosion); Unimaginable (two direct hits) Type: Breaking (main attack and explosions); EarthShattering (explosions only) GigaCannon1 Ingredients: Cannon ×3 Effects: A large, dark green cannon envelops the user's arms. One extra-powerful projectile can then be fired from this cannon, after which it's used up and disappears. Both hands are needed to pull the trigger on this weapon. The shot from this cannon is strong enough to knock a target back one panel (about one meter/three feet) on impact, but is no larger than a normal Cannon's shot. Usage: One use only Damage: Incredible Type: None GigaCannon2 Ingredients: HiCannon ×3 Effects: A large, dark blue cannon envelops the user's arms. One extra-powerful projectile can then be fired from this cannon, after which it's used up and disappears. Both hands are needed to pull the trigger on this weapon. The shot from this cannon is strong enough to knock a target back one panel (about one meter/three feet) on impact, but is no larger than a normal Cannon's shot. Usage: One use only Damage: Truly Incredible Type: None GigaCannon3 Ingredients: MegaCannon ×3 Effects: A large, dark red cannon envelops the user's arms. One extra-powerful projectile can then be fired from this cannon, after which it's used up and disappears. Both hands are needed to pull the trigger on this weapon. The shot from this cannon is strong enough to knock a target back one panel (about one meter/three feet) on impact, but is no larger than a normal Cannon's shot. Usage: One use only Damage: Massive Type: None GigaGuts1 Ingredients: GutsPunch ×3 Effects: Literally throws a punch, sending a massive fist flying through the air in a straight line. If the punch hits an Obstacle, the Obstacle is sent flying up to three panels backwards, and will break upon any Navi or Obstacle it hits, dealing damage equal to its durability. Otherwise the punch keeps flying indefinitely, always in the same direction, until it reaches the edge of the area and vanishes. Usage: One use only Damage: Incredible Type: Breaking GigaGuts2 Ingredients: GutsStraight ×3 Effects: Literally throws a punch, sending a massive fist flying through the air in a straight line. If the punch hits an Obstacle, the Obstacle is sent flying up to three panels backwards, and will break upon any Navi or Obstacle it hits, dealing damage equal to its durability. Otherwise the punch keeps flying indefinitely, always in the same direction, until it reaches the edge of the area and vanishes. Usage: One use only Damage: Truly Incredible Type: Breaking GigaGuts3 Ingredients: GutsImpact ×3 Effects: Literally throws a punch, sending a massive fist flying through the air in a straight line. If the punch hits an Obstacle, the Obstacle is sent flying up to three panels backwards, and will break upon any Navi or Obstacle it hits, dealing damage equal to its durability. Otherwise the punch keeps flying indefinitely, always in the same direction, until it reaches the edge of the area and vanishes. Usage: One use only Damage: Truly Incredible (more than GigaGuts2) Type: Breaking GigaRatton1 Ingredients: Ratton1 ×3 Effects: Throws a single, extra-large Ratton straight forward that will turn 90 degrees once only in an attempt to track its target. The Ratton will explode on impact. Usage: One use only Damage: Very High Type: None GigaRatton2 Ingredients: Ratton2 ×3 Effects: Throws a single, extra-large Ratton straight forward that will turn 90 degrees once only in an attempt to track its target. The Ratton will explode on impact. Usage: One use only Damage: Incredible Type: None GigaRatton3 Ingredients: Ratton3 ×3 Effects: Throws a single, extra-large Ratton straight forward that will turn 90 degrees once only in an attempt to track its target. The Ratton will explode on impact. Usage: One use only Damage: Truly Incredible Type: None GreatYoyo Ingredients: Yoyo ×3 Effects: The user launches a Yoyo forward, and two more Yoyos appear to either side of this. A single target can only be hit by one of the three Yoyos, but like with the Yoyo chip, each Yoyo can inflict up to three hits of damage. Unlike the Yoyo chip, the range of Great Yoyo can be set by the user, anywhere from 3 to 6 panels out. If the user attempts to perform "tricks" with the middle Yoyo, the Yoyos to either side will follow suit, as though they were solid copies of the middle Yoyo. Usage: One use only Damage: Very High per hit Type: Sword HeavyStamp Ingredients: Quake1, Quake2, Quake3 Effects: The user leaps into the air and positions themself above a single target. The user's feet then transform into a large, 1-ton weight, which pulls the user straight down. Upon impact with the target or the ground, the sheer force of the impact causes a shockwave that breaks all eight surrounding panels, dealing damage to anything on those panels. (Occupied panels are cracked instead of broken.) The panel landed on by the HeavyStamp is also cracked, and will break when the user leaves it if it's not otherwise occupied. No single target can be hit by both the stamp and the shockwave--it's one or the other. It IS possible to avoid both. Usage: One use only Damage: Truly Incredible Type: Breaking (stamp only), Earth-Shattering (stamp and shockwave) HodgePodge Ingredients: Any three Standard- or Mega-class Obstacle-type Battlechips Effects: The user summons a mangled mish-mash of the three ingredients, which takes on all the effects of the Obstacles used to create it. The durability of the HodgePodge is equal to the combined durabilities of the three ingredients, rounded down, plus one damage level. In addition, the HodgePodge is not broken instantly by Breaking-type attacks, like most Obstacles are, though it will still take damage from them. If one or more of the ingredients used to form the HodgePodge would normally leave the field after a certain period of time or under certain circumstances, the HodgePodge will leave the field after the shorter such time limit, or when the first of such circumstances occurs. HodgePodge counts as an Obstacle for all intents and purposes (e.g., it can be thrown with Poltergeist). Example: WindBox, Guardian, Rook -- A giant chess piece appears on the field, with a blob extending from the side that houses a fan, and the Guardian statue's head and hands sticking out of the top. This HodgePodge blows all opponents backwards (WindBox), counters any attack that hits it (Guardian), attempts to stay between the summoner and their foes (Rook), etc. If the HodgePodge is hit by an attack, it uses Punisher a la Guardian's effect, then disappears. Otherwise it disappears after remaining on the field for 6 turns (Rook's time limit). This HodgePodge has durability of High (WindBox) + Moderate (Rook) + High (Guardian) = Very High and a bit, rounded down to Very High, plus one damage level equals Incredible. (That said, there's not much that durability could be used for...) Usage: One use only Damage: Varies Type: Varies, but always includes Obstacle